


The Vasquez & Piper Chronicles

by Kasino



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9862073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasino/pseuds/Kasino
Summary: A bunch of one shots centered around Agent Susan Vasquez, mainly her life at work and balancing her social life and her work life. Fortunately, the two tend to mix a lot, making life a whole lot easier.Then there's another bunch centered around Agent Isobel Piper, which is also a lot of mixing her work life and her social life, only difference is, she's better at handling it... Mostly.And yes, there will be crossovers. And you can guess who Vasquez and Piper are to each other.





	1. I Don't Get to Cry (Vasquez)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vasquez loses a friend during a tough mission and observes how everyone deals with it while she tries to contain her own emotions.
> 
> I am sorry for this.

This was not happening, not today. Vasquez's day had started off perfectly, in bed with her boyfriend, and she felt on top of the world. So how the hell did she end up in a destroyed street, desperately holding back tears as one of her closest friends was lying dead in a hero’s arms in the aftermath of an alien ambush on their convoy?

* * *

 

It was meant to be a simple mission. An alien attack had been reported on the top floor of the CatCo building, only two reported casualties so far. Supergirl and Death were in Metropolis, helping Superman deal with an attack from a giant rock-like creature called Doomsday, so Alex had assembled a strike team to take on the rogue alien in National City. Herself, Agent Vasquez and a few others had been minutes out from the buildings when the vehicle in front of Alex and Vasquez's car was crushed by a pile of rubble and their car smashed into the back of it. They had crawled out with only a few minor wounds to find out that the attack on CatCo was staged, made to lure the D.E.O out. More specifically, lure Death out. This was the immediate assumption of both Alex and Vasquez since the four aliens attacking them were Tothalians, the blood-thirsty inhabitants of Tothal, the rival planet of Damon Danvers' planet Grieath. The message had immediately been received by Damon, who was currently fighting for the lives of Kara and Clark in Metropolis, thanks to his and Alex's psychic connection and they assumed that he'd put everything into taking Doomsday down so that he could help take on the creatures who had wiped out the last of the Grieathammites.

The fight against the Tothalians had started bloody. Already four men down thanks to the crushed van in front of them, Alex and Vasquez pulled out their alien guns they had recently acquired from an attack on the alien bar they both frequented and unloaded the weapons into the muscly creatures' chests, but the force of the rays barely made them flinch as one launched forward and using hardly any force, tore the head off of agent Smithson, crushing it in its over-sized hand. Alex's first priority was to keep the Tothalians' attention, keep them away from the citizens. She gave her orders perfectly clear, the years of experience she had paying off, as the other six agents split into teams of two, each team taking one of the Tothalian grunts away from what Vasquez recognized as their leader. Damon had told her once about the Tothalian chain of command, and she distinctly remembered his resentment when talking about the army generals, the harshness of their voice when they spoke, the clear authority in their posture, and the Grieathammite skull they wore on their head, showing how they had earned their rank. Vasquez had never seen a Tothalian before, she'd only heard stories about the encounter Alex and Damon had with one on one of their first missions as agents of the D.E.O, an encounter which led to Damon's descent into madness that Alex had broken him out of only six months ago. But seeing the creature now, Vasquez understood why the Grieathammites were afraid to fight back.

The creatures had no skin, and were pure flesh and bone. The size of their muscles looked like something a bodybuilder could only dream of attaining, and the sharp looking needles covering their entire bodies were definitely something to be feared. The black emptiness of their eyes gave a striking resemblance to Damon's when he transformed into his true form, but with his eyes, it was like someone could look into them and see the universe, see the billions of years pass by like they were nothing, see the secrets of every planet flash in front of them. But the cold, black eyes of a Tothalian were pure emptiness, there was nothing, no universe, no billions of years passing by, no secrets that were held in the darkness. They did however emit a dark, black flame, not so different to a Grieathammite's cloak, the flame seemed to dance in their eyes, like it was excited to take another life, waiting to feel the rush of murder again.

Well it wasn't going to happen here, not if Alex was apparently going to do anything about it. She rushed forward without a fear in the world, jumping instantly to the right as the Tothalian general brought its fist down, fast as an arrow released from a bowstring, to the spot where Alex previously was, leaving a miniature crater in the ground. It was at that moment Vasquez realized that she'd be dead in an instant if the creature so much as slapped her. Ignoring the feeling of dread in her chest, she advanced slowly on the general, having trading her useless alien gun for a fully automatic assault rifle, and it seemed to be doing a lot more damage. The hail of gunfire held the Tothalian in place as Alex ran up behind it with a metal pole, probably from the rubble and jammed it into the base of the general's skull. The makeshift weapon didn't seem to kill it as its eyes flickered madly between Alex and Vasquez, both of whom were standing in front of it cautiously, but it didn't seem to try and attack them.

"Is it down ma'am?" Vasquez asked, still unsure of how close Alex was getting to the creature's roaming eyes. It was out for blood and she didn't feel safe for any of them.

"Yeah, it's down." Alex confirmed, kicking the creature in the head for good measure. "Thought I remembered something Damon told me about Tothalian weak points. It was during an episode of 'Doctor Who' and he noted that the way Donna knocked out a Sontaron was very similar to how he used to deal with Tothalian prisoners."

Vasquez let out a small chuckle which shocked Alex and made her look at her friend with raised eyebrows. Once Vasquez noticed her expression she just started laughing - fully blown laughing.

"I'm sorry ma'am it's just... I still can't believe Damon gained most of his scientific knowledge from 'Doctor Who'."

After a few moments of Alex staring at her laughing friend, the corners of her lips twitched up slightly and she started to laugh too.

"It is pretty funny." The two women close to thirty continued to laugh like teenagers until they were shook by a gust of wind and they saw the familiar red cape and black smoke fly past them. They both looked to where Damon and Kara had taken over fighting the Tothalians and Vasquez let out a small sigh, noticing that one of the agents had been knocked against a wall in the fight and looked pretty bad.

"I'll go help him out. Better call the rest of them off ma'am." Vasquez answered Alex's questioning look by pointing to the injured agent and she gave her typical nod of approval before placing two fingers to her ear.

"Fall back everyone, let Supergirl and Death handle this."

Vasquez, in the short time it had taken to walk less than a quarter of the way to the injured agent, had already started thinking about her bed and how much she just wanted to sleep the day off. She was so distracted that she barely noticed one of the agents yelling, "Agent Danvers!" before her head flicked to Damon who had collapsed on the ground, clutching his chest in pain, but seeing Damon in pain wasn't what worried her, it was the tears slowly rolling down his face. Damon Danvers did not cry when injured, and Vasquez felt her heart momentarily freeze when she realized what that meant. Her body did a full one-eighty turn, knowing that something bad had happened to Alex and the sight that she was met with made her want to cry. Alex was on her knees, clutching her bleeding chest as blood ran from her mouth and dripped onto the ground, the Tothalian general standing behind her with a triumphant grin, one of the needles on his arm extended to form a blade, covered in blood. Alex's blood.

She'd still barely processed it when the triumph on the monster's face turned to sheer horror, staring at something behind Vasquez and she didn't even have to guess what it was that scared a Tothalian general. The True Grim Reaper. Damon had told her once about the form he had stolen from his brother Dariath when he killed him in the heat of battle. One Grieathammite was chosen to bear the full power of their people, and Dariath was the one chosen on Grieath, however, that power had been transferred into Damon's body with Dariath's death, and even though Damon could never activate the True Grim Reaper form, he became more powerful as a result of inheriting it.

Now however, the pain Damon had felt when the general drove his needle blade through Alex's chest had sent him into a rage unlike anything that had ever happened to him before, and his true form had been unleashed as it cut through into the world, using Damon's rage and pain as its passage. As Vasquez turned to face Death, she saw now why it was called the True Grim Reaper. The rotted flesh of a Reaper's normal form had vanished, leaving only bones, the pitch-blackness of Damon's eyes were now a dark red, deeper than the color of blood, his black robes now bore red streaks and a crimson flame. Then, his face, the usual darkness of his eyes surrounded by a dark cloud was gone, replaced by an empty skull that looked like it could burn into someone's very soul. And the scythe that Damon carried so proudly, the last relic of his people, was now double-bladed, a blade on each end of the now metallic pole. The blades looked ceremonial, jewels covering them but it was obviously even more dangerous now.

It happened in a second. The three Tothalian grunts all lost their heads as Death seemed to vanish and reappear next to them, and before the general could react, an outstretched bony hand tore through its chest, holding its beating heart. The monster let out a pitiful choke as blood started to seep from every inch of its body and Damon paced in front of him.

"I made a promise to my brother a long time ago." Damon let the general's heart fall to the floor, the steady beat starting to slow down. "I told him that no-one would ever hurt my family again. Because my family means everything to me. And I would do anything to protect them."

"Well, you did a stand-up job keeping that one didn't you Tothalakro?" The general mocked, using the name Damon earned after massacring an entire Tothalian army by himself after their attack on the Grieathian capital. The creature threw up a pile of blood as Damon balled up his fist, using his new powers to put the general through unbearable pain.

All the meanwhile, Vasquez had to keep watching Damon torture the Tothalian, if only to avert her gaze from the almighty Kara Danvers, the Girl of Steel, Supergirl, crying her soul out whilst cradling the lifeless body of her sister. Alex's eyes were still open, staring into nothingness and for the first time in her life, Vasquez prayed. She prayed that Alex would finally find the peace she deserved, she prayed that her closest friends wouldn't destroy themselves over not being able to help her, she prayed that Kara would eventually be okay and keep fighting for Alex's memory, she prayed that Damon wouldn't lose himself once again and abandon the people who needed him most and she prayed, god did she pray, that Alex's fiancée wouldn't drown herself in whatever she could get her hands on in the alien bar every single night for the rest of her life. Because that's who Alex Danvers was to everyone, she was a fierce friend, a loving daughter, a caring sister and a complete lovable mess of a fiancée.

"Alex was the one person who never gave up on me you know." Damon informed the helpless killer, not even considered being stopped even by J'onn, twirling his new scythe around and taking a long look at the skull he had in place of a face. "I could have killed a helpless old lady, destroyed an entire civilization, probably could have even killed Supergirl, and she would never give up on me. Thing is, she was the reason I would never do those things under normal circumstances. That's who she was to me. She wasn't just my sister, she was my anchor. She was the only thing keeping me from inflicting the worst possible pain to monsters like you."

The Tothalian's victorious smirk faded as it realized Damon's implications, and the True Reaper's skull twisted into a demonic smile. He slowly walked behind the general who had resorted to begging for his life, but everyone watching or listening, even the ever-hopeful Kara Danvers knew that nothing could stop Damon now. He slowly dragged one of the blades of his scythe across the general's fleshy chest and it let out a roar of agony, making Vasquez assume that Damon had given every disease, every injury and every form of pain in the universe to the creature who took his sister from him. Then, it dropped dead. Mostly everyone was confused at how quickly Damon had ended the Tothalian's suffering, but Vasquez could tell from the look on Damon's now reformed face that that particular general would suffer for all eternity.

Vasquez stood silently by as Damon headed over to Kara, who still grieved over Alex's body, and dropped down on his knees next to her, letting the tears fall from his eyes as he accepted that Alex, the sister who never gave up on him, was dead. Vasquez felt horrible, she was so careless, she should have been concentrated. She knew from stories that Tothalians were deadly so why didn't she pay more attention? And now, her mistake had cost her one of her closest friends, and it had cost the city not only the hero they never knew of, the one who worked behind the scenes and who gave Supergirl and Death the possibility to go out and make a difference, but it had also cost them the Girl of Steel and the Grim Reaper, both of whom Vasquez knew would not be operating in National City for a long time...

* * *

 

The D.E.O was bleak when Vasquez got back. Winn sat still at his terminal with a few stray tears rolling down his face, refusing to break down at work, but when Vasquez placed a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder, he stopped caring and cried into her arms for what felt like an eternity, during which Vasquez observed the rest of the people close to Alex in the room she was in and watching those who had searched for solitude on the monitors.

Despite not being too close to the human Danvers sister, Mon-El was clearly shaken as he sat against the training room wall with his head in his hands, his lips moving in what looked like it might have been some kind of prayer on Daxum. He had had his fair share of fun times with Alex, one being the rare occasion of him beating her at pool after which she threatened to rip his head off, another being when they both ended up swapping stories about Damon after getting a bit too drunk at the alien bar.

J’onn was standing silently with M’gann at the center of the room, both of their eyes closed as they were most likely engaged in a psychic conversation, one where they could let all of their feelings out without anyone knowing. Vasquez knew that J’onn saw Alex and Kara like daughters, so for him it was a repeat of Mars, and while M’gann never really interacted with the eldest Danvers sister, she was the one to give Alex the shovel talk on Maggie’s behalf, so she had a good idea of how loyal Alex was to the people she loved.

Vasquez almost missed Jimmy, who was in the locker room, looking at his helmet in what she assumed was guilt. Jimmy probably thought that he could have done something to save her, but she knew that if he’d had been there, they would have just lost another friend. Vasquez politely moved as Winn got up to go talk to his partner in vigilantism and took his seat, flicking across the cameras, searching for anyone else.

She quickly found Eliza in the lab with Kara and Damon, the three of them were openly crying whilst looking at some of Alex’s projects, including the anti-red kryptonite ring she was making for Kara after their last encounter with it a few months ago ended in the D.E.O being trashed, Winn receiving a broken leg, J’onn getting stuck in the med bay for over a week, Mon-El and Jimmy avoiding Kara for the next few days and Maggie almost losing sight in her right eye which resulted in Alex being an overly-worried girlfriend for two weeks before Maggie shut her up by proposing to her. The ring was almost done and Vasquez figured that Winn may be able to help her finish it with Alex’s research notes.

Lastly, she located Maggie sitting silently on a chair in the conference room. The detective’s eyes were red and puffy, having already spent all of her tears after Vasquez had gone to personally inform her of Alex’s death.

Against her better judgement, Vasquez pushed herself away from the desk and made her way to the conference room to see Maggie. She really needed to talk to someone and Maggie had always been there to help her when she needed it, even when she was upset about something herself.

Vasquez quietly pushed the door open and Maggie didn’t move, but Vasquez could tell by the way the Latina wiped her eyes that she knew someone was in the room. She stood silently for a few moments, trying to find something to say, but Vasquez never was the best at comforting people.

“I never even called her Alex.” Was the first thing to come out of her mouth and she immediately wanted to take it back, it was the stupidest thing she could have said in the situation and she thought that Maggie was going to yell at her to get out.

“What do you mean?” Were instead the words that she heard next, and despite her shock at Maggie not kicking her out, she managed to elaborate on her stupid statement.

“I’m a professional kind of woman. At work I always said ma’am.” Vasquez pulled out the seat next to Maggie and slowly lowered into it, being careful that she didn’t do anything to anger Maggie. “Then whenever we hung out at the bar, I always said Danvers, never Alex. She was my best friend, and I never even called her by her first name.”

Maggie turned her chair toward Vasquez and her features showed further signs of crying. The small amount of makeup Maggie wore was running down her eyes and her eyes were still shimmering. Somehow though she managed to stop any further tears from falling.

“Then why aren’t you crying?”

“Because that’s not fair, to anyone. She was something special to you all, and you were all special to her. So I don’t get to cry.”

“Susan.” Maggie used her first name to pull Vasquez’s gaze away from the floor and back to her face. “You were her friend Susan. You helped her drag Kara out of that building full of kryptonite when you could have easily put yourself first, you saved her from that Hellgrammite seeking revenge for its friend, you locked yourself inside of the D.E.O with seven White Martians to save her life and you were willing to die in that L-Corp explosion if it meant keeping her safe. You were her savior Susan. You were her friend. You get to cry.”

Vasquez shook her head quickly, trying to stop herself before she started crying. She couldn’t stop herself however and Maggie pulled her into a tight hug as she sobbed into her shoulder.

“You were Alex’s hero.”


	2. Could Valentine's Day Get Any Gayer? (Vasquez)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vasquez always found the premise of Valentine's Day stupid. But when all of her friends abandon her so that they can spend Valentine's with their significant others, she realizes that Lucy Lane can maybe change her opinion on the holiday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the idea for this from the Valentine's episode, which was amazing. Vasquez has no bloody luck.

"You have got to be kidding me right now." Vasquez groaned as she watched Winn head for the exit with Mon-El for their Valentine's date and she was once again abandoned by her work buddy. "Schott stop abandoning me!"

"Not my fault you refuse to go out with anyone for Valentine's Day!" He called back, giving her a mock salute but he soon found himself squealing as Mon-El picked him up and leaped out of the building, leaving behind a chuckling yet very bored Vasquez.

Maybe she should go out. Not on a date, Valentine's Day was a stupid premise to begin with. A manufactured holiday for patsies, Maggie said? Sounded about right. She'd just call some friends and go for drinks at the alien bar later. They couldn't all be that busy right? Obviously her first call was to Alex, little did she know Alex was a little bit too tired to hang out after the night she'd just had.

* * *

 

Alex stirred to Maggie lazily tracing circles on her back, watching the red-head adjust to the light shining through her window. Alex turned to face her girlfriend and couldn’t help a smile from creeping up her face, making Maggie giggle, and god if Alex could hear that sound every morning she would die happy.

“So, last night definitely happened, didn’t it?” Alex asked, still unsure if this was real life or if she was just having the most amazing dream in existence. Maggie giggled again and Alex felt her heart jump hearing that adorable sound again.

“Yeah Danvers, last night definitely happened alright.” Maggie reassured her with her full grin, prominently showing her dimples. She gave Alex a small kiss before leaning back to admire her girlfriend.

They both lay still, silently admiring each other before Alex did her usual recently-discovered-lesbian thing and started to panic. Maggie had been waiting for it and now that it was here, she was actually finding Alex’s distress amusing. The detective was not ashamed to admit, she was a terrible person.

“Oh god, it wasn’t – I mean I wasn’t – I wasn’t bad was I? Because if so then I’m going to be really embarrassed and – I’m rambling again can you please say something Mags I’m freaking out right now and I…” Alex was quickly shut up by Maggie placing another kiss on her lips, while chuckling over her gay panic, and her doubts were washed away fairly quickly.

“You were great Alex. Last night was amazing. Now, just lay there and I’m going to go get you breakfast. Ok?” Maggie gave her irresistible grin again and Alex gave her a happy nod, relaxing back into her king-sized bed.

After Maggie had put on Alex’s shirt and went to make breakfast, probably sneaking in a sesame seed bagel, dry, double toasted as per usual, the D.E.O agent’s phone started to ring with that annoying ringtone her girlfriend had changed it to. She fumbled around for a few seconds, wondering where it went before she pulled it out from behind her pillow, displaying the name ‘Ms. Professional’ and a not-so-flattering picture of one of Vasquez’s famous, ‘Wasted Dancing’ sessions.

“Hey Susan. What’s going on?” She asked, hearing the tell-tale swearing of Maggie probably setting her kitchen on fire again and the busy noises of the D.E.O on the other line.

“Hi Alex.” Vasquez sighed as she watched Kara fly Lena into the D.E.O for what was probably the grand tour of her actual workplace. Although what Kara looked like she was about to do was something Vasquez preferred wouldn’t happen again.

Alex’s smile grew wider as she heard Vasquez’s muffled voice yell, “Kara what did I tell you about ice-skating in the D.E.O!” before a brief pause during which Alex could make out Lena laughing and Kara yelling something back. Then Vasquez’s voice reappeared, with an even more annoyed yell, “No Kara I don’t care that it’s Valentine’s Day! If you want to take your girlfriend ice-skating, do it somewhere that is not here!”.

“Kara doing her ice-skating trick to impress Lena?” Alex asked when she heard Vasquez sigh clearly into her phone.

“Yep. Not sure why she does that, Lena’s already infatuated with her.”

“I know. So what was it you wanted before my giddy little sister interrupted you?”

“I was wondering if you wanted to go get drinks at the bar later.” Vasquez got back to her initial train of thought, quickly sending Kara a glare as the Girl of Steel swiped her girlfriend off her feet and flew out of the building. “Winn’s abandoned me for his Valentine’s date and I have a sneaky suspicion that he and Mon-El are going to be otherwise occupied the rest of the day.”

“Sorry Susan.” Alex apologized, slightly disgusted by Vasquez’s implication about Winn and Mon-El, even though it was completely true. “I just woke up from the best night of my life and Maggie and I are just going to stay in bed all day.”

“Oh god Alex I did not need to know about your sex life!” Susan exclaimed in, to be one hundred percent honest, mild disgust, seeing as she was used to two things when it came to Alex and Maggie: First was them being really affectionate in public and doing a lousy job at hiding it. Second, was the unfortunate amount of times Vasquez had walked in on them both in… Undesirable situations. “Forget it I’ll see you tomorrow Alex.”

“Bye Susan.” Alex laughed as she was quickly cut off and she focused back on Maggie who was standing at the foot of her bed with a plate in one hand, two morning coffees in the other and an amused grin on her face.

“What was that about?” She asked, setting the plate, which of course had her damn disgusting bagel on it, in the space between them and handing Alex her coffee.

“Susan wants to go get a drink with someone but Winn and Mon-El are out on a Valentine’s date and Kara’s taking Lena ice-skating somewhere.”

“She needs to get a girlfriend.” Maggie stated bluntly, taking a bite of her bagel and washing it down with her coffee.

“I know.” Alex took a quick glance down to Maggie’s bagel and then looked back at her, fake gagging. “That’s disgusting.”

Maggie only smiled.

* * *

 

Okay, so Alex wasn’t available, evidently neither was Maggie, and Kara was out ice-skating with Lena… That really didn’t leave anyone else available. Jimmy was probably out being Guardian as per usual. She could always go with J’onn but they didn’t really have the same kind of relationship that he had with everyone else, so it would be kind of awkward. Vasquez gave a low groan and slumped down in her chair, resting her head on her desk.

“Bad day agent Vasquez?” A familiar army lawyer’s voice asked from behind her, making her instantly straighten up and swing her chair around. And she was indeed greeted by Lucy Lane’s smug smile.

“Like you wouldn’t believe Lane.”

Lucy laughed at the agent’s response and pulled a chair up next to her, sitting in it and very unprofessionally propping her feet on Susan’s desk. She was sick and tired of her father’s constant orders and strict rules so she’d come to hang out at the D.E.O and have a break from being professional. She also may have made a deal with Alex.

“So what’s up?”

“Well…” Lucy regretted asking immediately when Vasquez rolled her eyes and took in a deep breath which usually signified she was going to be talking for a bit. “Winn abandoned me again to go on a Valentine’s date with Mon-El, so I decided I wanted to go out for a few drinks with some friends. I called Alex but both she and Maggie are staying in bed all day for the day they both have off, then whilst I was talking to Alex, Kara flew in with Lena and almost did her ice-skating thing, luckily I managed to send her off, so they’re both also unavailable. James is probably out doing Guardian stuff and J’onn and I aren’t exactly that close so drinking with him would be kinda awkward. Seriously could Valentine’s Day get any gayer?”

Vasquez quickly had her answer when Lucy’s surprisingly soft lips crashed into her own. Her eyes widened in surprise but she didn’t do anything to resist, accepting the most likely bet-related kiss. She felt the loss of contact with Lucy and she slowly opened her eyes to see the army lawyer smiling fondly at her.

“It definitely can Susan.” Lucy answered Vasquez’s previous question which had been all but forgotten, along with pretty much anything else from the day.

“What the hell was that?”

“I kinda made a deal with Alex. She wanted you to get out more and she figured that I was the one to do it. In return she’d forgive me for the whole me arresting her deal.” Lucy clarified, the only issue was after that kiss Vasquez could barely concentrate on anything, Lucy Lane was really freaking distracting.

“So why uh-Why did Alex assume you’d be the right one to get me out of the D.E.O?” Vasquez asked the now evidently beautiful woman in front of her. Why the hell did she not notice sooner?

“I’m pretty sure the kiss answered that question for you Vasquez. There was nothing in the deal about me having to kiss you. That was all me.” She admitted, receiving a very nervous smile from Susan that made her want to laugh. “So, you want to go get a few drinks, maybe lunch?”

“Definitely.” Vasquez replied without hesitation which only served to widen Lucy’s smile as they headed to the D.E.O elevator hand-in-hand, leaving behind a very disturbed Green Martian, who had the stupid idea of reading all his agents minds every few hours, he just picked a very bad time to look into Susan’s and Lucy’s.

“I will never fully understand humans.” He sighed before heading off to make sure agent Talbot wasn’t screwing up his message to Mars.


	3. You're Never Letting This Go Are You? (Vasquez)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things you should expect during game night with Alex Danvers and Susan Vasquez: Embarrassment, hot women, sweat and dancing. All of which Lucy, Kara and Maggie are about to discover. Should they really expect any different from the two best friends since college who just love to party? And Damon is just having a blast with the whole thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of backstory on Alex's contact name for Vasquez, "Ms. Professional", and her famous "Wasted Dancing" sessions from the previous chapter. Kara's never going to want either of them at game night ever again.

It was Saturday evening at Alex's apartment, and her place was the host for this week's game night. This particular night's participants consisted of the three Danvers siblings, two of whom were already bordering on completely wasted, while the third thoroughly enjoyed the drunken banter of his younger sisters, Vasquez had barely been able to be convinced to come, Lucy was in the second it came up and Maggie, who was one of the only two people in the room sober since she was the designated driver, the other being Damon, was always up for some fun with her girlfriend and Kara, especially if it went like tonight, with Alex slurring her words about ten percent of the time. The group had been playing Truth or Dare for the past hour, and Damon had respectfully backed out when Vasquez got so drunk that she dared him to give a quick visit to Tothal and trash their king's throne room. Safe to say that wouldn't have ended well for him, or Earth for that matter.

"Alright Alex. Alexandra. Lexie. Truth or Dare?" Lucy asked, using all three names Alex was used to hearing from her while still laughing with everyone else over Kara daring Vasquez to call J'onn and tell him that hostile aliens had infiltrated the White House, replaced most of their staff and were planning to kill the President. He was probably on his way to Washington right now with the entire D.E.O, all to respond to a prank call. Which, now that Susan had the chance to think about it despite her drunken state, probably wasn't the best idea in the world. J'onn was going to kill them all.

"Okay Luce... Um, truth." Alex responded confidently, not even making a face at her friend's next question because quite simply, she was too drunk to care.

"Have you ever... Kissed Kara?"

"Actually yes I have." Now  _that_ got a reaction. Well, from Lucy, Vasquez and Maggie it did at least. Maggie choked on her glass of water so Lucy, who was staring wide-eyed at the Danvers sisters, patted her on the back while Vasquez's jaw dropped in shock. All it got from the other two Danvers was an embarrassed-looking Kara and Damon chuckling at the three shocked women. "What? We had an unfortunate run-in with a Grieathammite priest who had this staff that basically bumped up two people's emotional connection. So me and Kara ended up making out while Damon and Dariath fought him alone."

Damon quickly raised his hands in defense and laughed slightly, thanks to Alex barely being able to pronounce the longer words and the extremely drunk Alex Death-Stare he was receiving from her. He was never going to take the blame for that encounter.

"I didn't know what the staff did! Neither did Dariath." He lowered his hands, chuckling quietly and sharing an amused smile with Kara when Alex went back to the game at hand. She looked around the room before settling her sights on Susan.

"Hey Vas, truth or dare?"

"Um... Let's do with dare." Vasquez shrugged, wanting to spice up the game a little, but boy was she going to regret it in the morning.

"Well in that case. I dare you to put on the set of lingerie in the back of my closet and dance on the table." Alex smirked at her best friend, not expecting her to do anything. So she, along with everyone else, was pretty shocked when Vasquez got up and headed into Alex's bedroom, teasing them all a bit by swaying her hips on the way. The whole room went silent, apart from Damon sipping his drink, after she closed Alex's door until Kara had a question for her sister.

"Alex... Why do you have lingerie in your closet?" Her voice was very quiet and nervous. Damon cradled his head in his hands while Lucy burst into a fit of giggles and Alex and Maggie shared a mildly dirty look which definitely confirmed Kara's suspicions. "Ew! Alex!"

"I'm sorry if I want to have fun with my girlfriend sometimes Kara!" Alex laughed along with Maggie and Damon when Kara plugged her fingers in her ears, opting to ignore all of them until Vasquez finished  _dressing._

* * *

 

They were waiting for a good five minutes and Lucy was seriously considering going in there to help Vasquez. Seriously how long did it take that woman to put on a freaking set of lingerie? But when Susan came out, it was damn worth it. She looked absolutely breathtaking. And the heels did help to make her look a bit taller.

Alex was seriously impressed with how good Vasquez looked in her lingerie. She noticed Kara blushing furiously out of the corner of her eye, desperately trying to avoid looking at the extremely sexy D.E.O agent, but to no avail. Lucy meanwhile, was gladly admiring the woman as she climbed,  _very_ seductively onto the table, with dark eyes directed at Lucy. Maggie was smiling at how confident Vasquez was doing this, considering she was one of the most professional people she'd ever met and Damon was very easily averting his eyes, something Kara really wished she could do right about now.

"Alex she's dancing like a stripper!" Kara squealed in her sister's ear, trying to cover her eyes with her suddenly short blonde hair. She was about to ask Alex what happened to her hair, having already forgotten the dare from earlier, but her sister had just realized what the sweet, innocent Kara Danvers said.

"How the hell do you know what a stripper dances like?" She asked with an amused grin, which Damon caught onto thanks to their psychic connection so they both looked at Kara with sly smirks while Lucy and Maggie enjoyed the show in front of them. "Do you have hobbies I'm unaware of Kara?"

"Um no, I mean, it's not like it's a regular thing I do - I mean not even a thing! I really just stay at home and definitely don't go to... Strip Clubs..."

"Really smooth Kar." Damon mocked, picking up a book to read while Kara buried her face in a pillow and Alex went back to admiring how _damn_ good Susan looked. She was sure Maggie didn't mind, considering she was currently doing the exact same thing. Yep, tonight was worth it.

* * *

 

Vasquez groaned as she woke up on Alex's couch, that seemed to be soaked in sweat and found that she was in a set of lingerie. Shit, and a really bad hangover. What the hell happened last night? Oh, game night, with Alex Danvers. Not a smart idea. She tried to get up but felt resistance around her stomach area, and a second look helped to confirm that there was a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She carefully looked over her shoulder to see Lucy asleep behind her, completely naked.

"Oh god please tell me I did not have sex with Lucy Lane on my best friend's couch." She said to herself before a small chuckle told her that she was not alone. She arched her head over the arm of the couch to see Alex and Maggie having breakfast at the table, which only worsened her embarrassment. "What happened?"

Neither of them answered, but Alex just got up and walked over to her, showing her a picture of her. Dancing. In full lingerie. On Alex's table.

"You're never letting this go are you?"

"Nope." Alex gave her a smile before sitting back down at the table, continuing to read the newspaper. "Oh and Susan?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell Lucy to get her naked ass off my couch."

This was not good at all.


	4. Regrets Hold Us Down (Vasquez)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vasquez seems to be possessed by something, so Kara calls over John Constantine for help while Alex worries about her girlfriend's constant nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may seem random and quick but I just wanted to put something out not too long, not too short but covering Vasquez and Alex's relationship and Vasquez's own past.

_“Can you hear me Susan?”_ The voice rang out through the darkness like a church bell, the distorted growls that accompanied it echoing like a cathedral’s holy walls.

_“Can you feel me?”_ The voice was familiar, an old friend maybe? Or it could just as easily have been an old enemy.

_“Do you remember what you did to me?”_ That confirmed it was most likely not a friend, the familiarity making her mind ache with thought.

_“Did you really think that the sins you committed against me were going to be so easily forgiven? You. Will. BURN!”_

* * *

 

Vasquez jolted awake, sweat covering every inch of her body. She was as equally confused as she was terrified of whatever she’d just heard. She knew that voice from somewhere. Was it a dream? A forgotten memory? Some kind of warning? She shook off whatever worries the voice brought to her and winced when she heard her girlfriend stir next to her. Vasquez hated that she put the amazing woman next to her through so much trouble. It was bad enough with the PTSD-induced nightmares but now this? Susan really didn’t know why she put with her constantly waking up screaming in the middle of the night, but she did appreciate that she never told anyone apart from Kara, who Vasquez knew would figure it out eventually.

“Susan? What time is it?” Alex asked very groggily, confused by the fact that it was still night, as evidenced by the moonlight shining through the windows of Susan’s apartment. She rolled over with a bit of effort but was soon wide awake when she saw Vasquez soaked in sweat and her chest rising and falling heavily. “Oh my god Susan! Are you okay? This isn’t usually you after one of your nightmares.”

“It wasn’t a nightmare Alex.” Susan took a quick sip from the water bottle on her bedside desk to cool her down before accepting the open invitation into Alex’s arms. The eldest Danvers sister quickly realized that Vasquez was on the verge of tears. “It was a voice. A familiar one, it was speaking to me. It sounded like I’d done something to it…”

Alex shushed her and gently stroked her hair like she did every night Susan jolted out of her sleep. She heard a small sob escape the agent’s mouth and felt a few tears fall onto her arms. It had never been this bad before, sure Susan had already cried after a nightmare when the images of her girlfriend in the marines being shot six times in the chest and barely managing to admit that she loved her during an ambush flashed through her mind, but there was something different about these tears. They weren’t tears of grief or sorrow, they were fearful tears, the fear of something unknown that scared Vasquez more than any of the aliens she’d faced over the years. But then her eyes were drawn to the source of the tears. And for a split second, Alex swore Susan’s eyes glowed gold.

“We’ll talk about it when you’re ready okay Vas?” Alex whispered softly, still caressing the rarely vulnerable Vasquez’s hair as she cried into her chest. “We’ll talk when you’re ready.”

* * *

 

Vasquez and Alex were both at work a few hours later, and despite her worry, Alex didn’t notice anything off about Vasquez. She was hiding something, she knew that much. She also knew that it was almost impossible to get Vasquez to openly talk about her secrets. She just really hoped that it was just another PTSD nightmare, because something was off earlier on in the morning, something was different, and she hated that she had no idea what was going on in her head. And she really wished she was just imagining the glowing eyes from earlier.

“Hey Alex!” Her sister called from the D.E.O balcony. As per usual, her upbeat attitude shined through the building and obviously something was going right with Lena because Kara had only ever been this happy when Alex grudgingly agreed to go to Disneyland with her.

“Hey Kara.” Alex tried to be her usual self but Kara quickly figured out something was wrong from the evident frown on her face.

“Hey what’s wrong?” The look in Alex’s eyes made Kara’s brain click and she guessed what the problem was. “Vas?”

Alex nodded and sighed as she fell into the nearest vacant chair, shooing away the agent who usually worked there when he asked for his seat back with a completely _terrified_ look on his face.

“It’s just… She woke up in the middle of the night again.” Alex held up a finger as Kara opened her mouth, signifying that she had more to add. “But it wasn’t like the nightmares. She said she heard a voice. One she knew. She couldn’t place it but, Kara, she was practically drowning in sweat and it was like she was having trouble breathing.”

“You’re right, that sounds really bad. Has she said anything since she got here?”

“No, she’s been fine, too fine really. It’s like it never happened.”

“Should we tell J’onn?” Kara’s question made Alex cringe at the thought of J’onn’s reaction if he found out one of his best agents suffered constant nightmares and PTSD. His anger at being kept in the dark would almost outshine his worry. She was just thankful J’onn refused to read the minds of the Danvers sisters or Vasquez out of respect.

“No, that probably wouldn’t help.” The two sisters sat in silence for a moment as they each considered what could be happening to Vasquez before Alex remembered the strange occurrence with Susan’s eyes. “Also, I swear for a moment when she settled into my arms, her eyes glowed gold.”

Kara’s head turned like Doomsday had punched her with the power of a nuke when Alex mentioned it and her eyes grew as wide as Winn’s anytime Superman did something amazing.

“They glowed gold?” Kara remembered a similar thing happening during one of her visits to Earth 1 when an army of souls invaded the minds of some of the heroes, making them see their biggest regret over and over again. It was so insufferable that it led Barry’s girlfriend Patty to kill herself in front of him. “Alex are you sure?”

“Yeah, no doubt about it. Why?”

“Because I’ve seen it before.” Kara pulled out the device Cisco had given her for communicating with Earth 1 and activated it, locking it onto a certain Brit’s magic. It took a few seconds but Kara and Alex were soon greeted by John Constantine’s smug face.

“Kara, how lovely of you to call. And it’s always nice to see you too Alex.” Constantine’s demeanour made Alex want to punch him but she knew he was only messing around since he’d only recently gotten engaged with Zatanna. “What can I do for you love?”

“I need you to come to our Earth now.” Kara got straight to the point for a change. “I think we’ve got a regret soul.”

Constantine’s short but serious reply made Alex even more worried for Vasquez.

“I’m on my way.”

* * *

 

After Constantine had arrived on Earth 38, he was quick to bring Alex, Kara and Vasquez to a secure location where they wouldn’t be disturbed, namely Cat Grant’s currently vacant office since she was in Vegas and no-one was at work. He told Vasquez to lie on a sofa, he started lighting candles around the room and burning sage around the office floor.

“ _Producat in animam meam, habe nos, et ostende nobis verum est forma ejus._ ” Constantine’s chants filled the otherwise silent building, the only other sound being the stressed pacing of Alex’s footsteps.

“Kara what’s he doing?” Alex was too worried for her girlfriend to care about anything else at the moment. For all she cared, the world could start burning around them, it wouldn’t mean much without Vasquez anyway.

“Don’t worry Alex, it’s a summoning spell. It should bring out the soul in Susan’s body and she’ll wake up immediately.” Kara explained, placing a reassuring hand on her sister’s shoulder to stop her from pacing.

“Okay girls, get ready, it’s coming out.” Constantine got up quickly and backed up, waving his hand in a tempting motion as a gold figure started to rise from Susan’s chest.

A scream echoed from the humanoid’s see-through mouth, and as its second foot pulled itself from Vasquez, she bolted up in the same state she had been in the night before. Alex ran over to her and tried to pull her away from the regret soul but Vasquez simply shook her head and pulled her arm from Alex’s, placing a hand on the figure’s face as it turned to her.

“Terrence.” Vasquez gave a small, sad smile while Alex, Kara and Constantine backed away from the scene playing out in front of them. “I’m so sorry.”

“ _How could you do that to me Susan?_ ” The soul- Terrence’s voice was distorted, as if someone had ripped a knife through his vocal cords, leaving the sounds coming from his mouth barely comprehensible. “ _After everything we went through I trusted you._ ”

“Sometimes things aren’t as simple as they seem Terry.”

Alex assumed from the way Terrence stood, he was also an ex-marine like Vasquez, and probably served in her unit considering how well they seemed to know each other.

“ _I think sometimes they are, you left_ _me to die to go and save your girlfriend’s skin. You put a woman you’d known for six months over me, your best friend since we were kids._ ”

“That’s not true Terry. I may have left you in that crumbling building but I didn’t go to save Renee.”

Terrence’s face - or what was left of it, Alex could now see that it was mostly distorted, probably due to tumbling rubble – twisted into a form of confusion at Susan’s words.

“ _What are you talking about?_ ”

“I left you there because it was you, the person who’s been the closest I’ve had to a brother my whole life, or twenty innocent women and children. Renee helped me get them out but she was killed six hours later in an ambush. It was only me and her protecting twenty people who couldn’t fight, she died in a matter of seconds.”

“ _Vasquez, I thought you abandoned me._ ” Terrence’s face was beginning to soften as Vasquez recounted the story she always dreaded telling anyone she got close to, and Alex couldn’t be more proud to see her discussing it with no fear in her voice.

“No Terry, I was doing what we went there to do.” Vasquez pulled him closer and pressed their foreheads together, staring fiercely into his glowing golden eyes. “I did what you wanted until I couldn’t take it anymore.”

“ _I’m sorry for what happened to you Vas. I never would have possessed you if I knew._ ”

“I know you wouldn’t have. You have no idea how long I’ve blamed myself for losing you and Renee. But I think, finally.” Vasquez took a glimpse in Alex’s direction to see her girlfriend smiling proudly at her. “I think I’m finally ready to accept that it wasn’t on me.”

“ _Good on you Susan. Regrets hold us down. Good on you._ ” Were Terry’s last words before his soul vanished, leaving their plane of existence forever and moving on to his new place in the world.

“I knew I recognized that voice last night.” Vasquez looked in sorrow at the bracelet she always wore on her wrist, and it then occurred to Alex that it must have been a gift from Terrence years ago. “Just never thought it could be him.”

“Well sometimes we’re lucky enough to have the things we fear be gifts.” Alex told Susan as she wrapped her arms around her waist and Kara and Constantine politely left them alone.

“True.” Vasquez smiled and leaned back into Alex’s arms as the red-head planted a few kisses along her neck, taking her time to show Vasquez how much she loved her, and how proud she was. “I guess that makes you the biggest gift of all.”

Alex pulled away, feigning hurt at Susan’s obviously kind words.

“I scared you?”

“Yeah, before I realized how much of a sweetheart you were.” Vasquez’s smirk just invited Alex’s lips to crash into hers and she realized at that moment why she never felt she was giving Alex enough. Because she was always being held back by her past. But maybe now she could finally be the woman Alex saw her as. Maybe now she was ready to truly be Alexandra Danvers’ girlfriend.


	5. If We Get Caught, It's Goodbye Career (Piper)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper and Daisy feel particularly daring one day when the base is virtually empty, so they decide on two things: One: Steal one of Fitz’ pet projects in the lab. Two: Steal Coulson and May's bottle of Hague and drink it dry. Only problem is, they both get so drunk that they end up making out very heavily in the director’s office.

Piper made a very drunk, very unlike her giggle as she and Daisy crashed through the door to the director’s office, lips locked in a drunken embrace. Piper knew Coulson and May’s Hague was strong but she did not think it was strong enough to get them both wasted off of half a bottle each.

“You know -” Piper gasped as she and Daisy separated for a moment so the inhuman could properly place her girlfriend on the director’s desk without knocking too many things out of the way and making sure Piper didn’t fall off the back. “You are so damn hot when you’re drunk.”

Daisy chuckled into her lips as she wrapped Piper’s legs around her waist and laid her back on the desk so she could crawl on top of her and seductively run her hand down Piper’s leg. The mere fact that the glass in the office was already steaming up made Daisy so much happier with this idea. Admittedly they were only doing this because they were both one hundred percent wasted but still.

“And so freaking horny.”

“Yeah, well.” Daisy planted sweet kisses all down the agent’s neck, making the otherwise serious woman moan with pleasure and anticipation as Daisy purposely passed by her pulse point multiple times. “What can I say? I’m so drunk and faced with the sexiest woman on the planet. You really think me of all people could resist that?”

“Fair enough.” Piper’s satisfied sighs were making Daisy so hot as her hand slid dangerously close to her girlfriend’s thigh, but as per usual, the cruel inhuman decided to make her prey suffer a bit beforehand.

“You do realize that makes you sound so full of yourself, right Isobel?” Daisy whispered in her ear as she slowly withdrew her hand, making Piper groan in annoyance as Daisy started to snicker.

“Babe you do realize if we get caught, it’s goodbye career right?” Piper took advantage of the two seconds her girlfriend took to ponder and grabbed Daisy by the collar, slamming her lips onto hers with extreme impatience at the naturally teasing seductress currently lying on top of her. “So maybe you’ll wanna stop with all the foreplay.”

“Good point Izzy.”

Piper was convinced that this was the best day of her life – possibly the stupidest – but definitely the best as she felt Daisy’s hand push under her jeans and she was goddamned certain this was going to be the best night of her life. That was until the two lovers tangled in a particularly erotic position heard the door click open.

“So Phil I’m gonna need you to – _Oh my god!_ ”

Daisy snickered into Piper’s neck as she removed her hand from the position which they were certain was about to make the director faint. They both appreciated Coulson’s audible laugh as they got off the director’s desk and started buttoning up their clothes.

“Um, Agent Piper? Agent Johnson? May I ask what exactly you two are doing in here?” The director lowed his hand from his face, revealing the prominent blush on his cheeks that was even making Coulson smile, who should have probably been the most embarrassed in this situation since he looked at both Daisy and Isobel as his daughters.

“Well sir we…” Piper trailed off as she looked at her girlfriend as if to say, _“This is your fault, you get us out of it.”_ With eyes resonating with fuming embarrassment.

“Well, director Mace, here’s the situation.” Daisy took over almost happily and Piper visibly relaxed which made Coulson chuckle, earning him an Isobel Piper Death Stare. “So, myself and agent Piper are walking around the base, there’s practically no-one there except maybe one or two scientists, who were visibly sick of having to be there while all of their friends were out on missions, so we figure that, hey, maybe we make the most of this opportunity, steal one of Fitz’ projects, which we definitely didn’t use for the reason it was designed, and get drunk on – and Coulson don’t be mad – May and Coulson’s bottle of Hague.”

_“What!?”_ Coulson yelled, eyes practically popping out of his head as he let Daisy’s words sink in and allowed himself to realize how _oh-so-screwed_ he was with May when she got back from her vacation in Hawaii. “Do you realize what May’s gonna do to me when she gets back?”

“There’s probably going to be yelling, maybe a couple of broken glasses, likely over your head, a few busted training bags, audible slaps for a few days and then most likely a murder of someone in this room we’re gonna have to investigate.” Piper listed off the events that were most likely to happen and Daisy pointed back at her.

“Exactly what she said.”

“Well I don’t mean to be insensitive to your bottle of Hague Phil.” Director Mace interrupted the intense staring contest between the three agents who were making the room boil, _Actually that was probably because of what Daisy and Piper were doing,_ he thought. “But can agent Johnson finish talking before I die of embarrassment?”

Daisy showed a beaming smile and, again, way too happily, got back to explaining their situation.

“Now what we didn’t anticipate was that the bottle of Hague was so damn strong that we’d get drunk off half a bottle each. So, we sort of ended up making out around the base before we crashed through your door, sir, and since it was basically the only place we’d be able to have sex without anyone interrupting us, we-”

“Okay Ms. Johnson! I get the picture.” Mace winced, probably picturing something he really didn’t want to happening on his desk, the desk he worked on almost all day. That was gonna be hard for him to get over. “Now me and Coulson have more important things to discuss than this, so just… Be on your way and we’ll deal with this at a more convenient time.”

The two young agents both nodded their heads and followed Mace’s outstretched arm to the door, apologizing again to Coulson for emptying his bottle of Hague and putting him in May’s path of vengeance on the way out, and when they were convinced that they were far enough away from the director’s office so that him and Coulson couldn’t hear them, they burst out laughing.

“Did you see Mace’s face when he walked in?” Piper questioned the woman who, again, had her arms wrapped around her waist as they laughed the whole situation off.

“Priceless.” Daisy sighed as Piper relaxed against her chest and they both went silent for about a minute.

“We’re so fired.”

“Oh almost definitely.”

Piper lifted her head up to look into Daisy’s eyes quizzically as the other agent raised an eyebrow and the corner of her mouth twitched up in a smile.

“Yes Isobel?”

“Did you enjoy embarrassing me in front of the director?”

“I think he was the more embarrassed one out of all of us.”

“True.” Piper let her eyes roam downwards as she traced a finger down Daisy’s chest, receiving a deep breath from the inhuman. “So, wanna get out of here? Finish what we started in there?”

Daisy’s smile increased tenfold and her eyes filled with lust as she leaned into Piper’s ear.

“Oh please, best idea I’ve heard all day.”

But just as they started to head towards their shared room in the Playground, Fitz’ exasperated voice yelled from the lab, letting them both know that the next morning they’d be doubly screwed, despite the fact that it would be figuratively then.

“Who the hell took the bloody Inhuman Gene-Seeking goggles!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically the furthest I'm willing to venture into smutty territory, I don't expect any smutty requests anytime soon. Capeesh?


End file.
